1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device including a photoelectric conversion film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laminated imaging device has been proposed as an imaging device of a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) type. In the laminated imaging device, a photoelectric conversion film is stacked on an uppermost surface of a semiconductor substrate. Charge generated in the photoelectric conversion film as a result of the photoelectric conversion is accumulated in a charge accumulation region. The charge accumulation region is also called floating diffusion (FD). In the laminated imaging device, the accumulated charge is read with a charge-coupled device (CCD) circuit or a complementary MOS (CMOS) circuit in the semiconductor substrate. A laminated imaging device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-164604.